For Ginny
by The Obsessive Pirate
Summary: Oneshot: My take on the Final Battle. Rated T for chacter death. Hope ya'll like it!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Joe does.

**For Ginny**

A scream pierced the air. Harry knew that scream. It was Ginny's. Abandoning his current fight he sprinted across the fallen bodies of friend and foe to her.

_I can't let her die. I can't let her die. I can't let her die, _was all he could think. He had lost too many close family and friends to let her die. He would save her. He loved her.

She lay wounded on the ground, blood gushing from her side, a dead Death Eater in front of her.

"Ginny," he breathed.

"Harry," she whispered weakly.

"You're going to be alright," he told her. "I won't let you die." He picked her up gingerly.

"Harry," she said weakly, "he's escaping. You have to go after him. You can't let him escape."

Harry's breath caught in his throat. _Coward._ "I'll get him. But I need to get you to a camp," he said. "I will not let you die."

"Harry, you can't let him go. By the time you get help, he'll be gone."

"No," Harry said. He knew what she was saying.

He had to choose between Ginny and Voldermort.

If he chose Ginny this battle would happen again and many more would die. If he chose Voldermort-

Harry didn't want to think about that.

"Ginny, I love you. I can't let you die."

"But you cannot live while he still lives. You must go after him."

"Ginny-"

"Go."

Tears streaming from his eyes, Harry Potter did the hardest thing he ever had to do. He set Ginny down on the ground and gave her one final kiss. For the final time their tongues met in perfect harmony.

"I love you," were his finally words to her.

"I know," she whispered back. She began to cough blood. "Go," she coughed. "I love you."

Unwillingly Harry turned his back on her and sprinted through the battlefield with only one thing on his mind:

Voldermort must die.

Voldermort must pay with his life for everything he had done to Harry and to the world. Voldermort must pay for Dumbledore's life. For Ron's. For Harry's parents'. For Hagrid's. For Lupin. For Sirius'. For the countless others he had killed at his bidding. And for Ginny's.

Voldermort must die.

Harry had been running through the field, but to no avail. Voldermort was nowhere to be seen.

Harry fell to his knees. He had failed Ginny. She was now dead and Voldermort was gone.

"Well what's this?" A chill ran down Harry's spine and his hairs stood on end. The next thing he knew he was twenty feet from where he had been kneeling lying face down on the ground with his wand ten feet away from him.

"The great Harry Potter has given up? How sad. I had truly hoped of breaking you myself."

Harry got to his feet to Voldermort standing before him, Snape at his side. "Traitor," Harry spat at Snape.

Snape raised his wand at Harry to finish him off, but Voldermort stopped him. "No," he said sharply. "_I_ will kill him."

Harry glanced at his wand and made a mad dash for it, but did not make it.

"No wand this time, Harry," Voldermort said as he hit Harry with a simple freezing charm. He walked over to Harry's wand and picked it up. "This is a fine wand," he said walking over to him. He stood in front of the frozen Harry and snapped it. "Oh well. No loss. A wand is useless without a wizard to use it."

Harry watched in horror as Voldermort snapped his wand. Now he was defenseless. Nothing could save him. He had failed. Totally and completely. He had failed Ginny. He had failed the Order. He had failed the world. No one would be able to kill Voldermort. Harry had been the world's only hope. And he had failed.

Voldermort unfroze Harry. "Any last words?" he said mockingly.

Harry had almost failed. In this last moment before his death a thought came to him. He remembered what Hagrid had said when they first met about him being able to make things happen when he was angry or scared. So maybe Harry had a chance.

"Yes," Harry said, trying to give himself some time to get angry. "Errrrrm-" Then it hit him.

"Yes?"

Harry took a deep breath. "No matter what happens, whether you kill me or not, they will be avenged." He remembered how Ron had died, how Sirius had died, how Hagrid and Dumbledore and Lupin, how everyone had died. He remembered how Ginny had died. His anger was growing quickly. "The people you killed will be avenged. Someone will find you and make you pay for what you did to my parents, Ginny, Dumbledore, and everyone else you killed. You will pay for what you have done. You will die!"

By now Harry was filled with a righteous anger that consumed his whole body. He spread to every part of his being and tapped into his magic. He wished with all of his heart, soul, and mind that Voldermort was dead. That he would be able to pay for what he had done. For the people he had killed.

Voldermort's high-pitched laugh rang out in the battlefield. "Harry, Harry," he said. "That will not happen. No one can beat me. I am invincible! Nothing anyone can say or done will harm me! I am the supreme ruler! The only man who could kill me was you, and you are going to die! No one can kill me! I am supreme! Everyone else is beneath me! I am a god Harry! And no one can kill a god!"

"Everyone else is beneath you, eh?" Snape growled.

"Yes! I am a god!"

"I am not beneath you! _Avada Kedavra_!" Snape yelled. With a blinding flash of green light and a soft thump Voldermort fell to the ground.

Dead.

Harry blinked. He had not expected that. Not in a million years. But he realized that Snap was still the villain, and now quite possibly the new ruler of the Death Eaters. He saw Voldermort's wand in his hand, quickly snatched it up, and pointed it at Snape.

"What are you doing Potter?"

"Saving the world. _Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled. With another blinding flash of green light and another soft thump, Severus Snape fell to the ground dead.

Harry had done it. He had saved the world. With the unlikely help of Snape.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I came up with it while trying to get a friend to write some romance for a fic of his and ended up writing this. Hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. Please review!

Your Most Humble and Obedient Author


End file.
